My life, my everything
by aussieangel01
Summary: Harry and Draco, SLASH SLASH (did I mention SLASH?), make their love known to the world. Yay! Chapter 7!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: You have my blessing.  
  
Harry rolled over and opened his eyes, sunlight pouring in through the windows of his room. "Good morning, beautiful," He said, as he leaned down to kiss a drowsy Draco "Sleep well?" "You know perfectly well I didn't!" Laughed Draco, kissing him back. "And it's all your fault." " Is that so?" Asked Harry, his voice low and sexy. "Maybe you'll have to punish me then.?" "Yes, punishment seems to be in order." Growled Draco, as he pulled Harry down for a slow kiss. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, deepening the kiss. The two men slowly rubbed into each other, revelling in the feeling of skin on skin. "You call this punishment?" Asked Harry, pulling away. "No, you're right. Perhaps a different approach?" Draco jumped up and pounced on Harry, turning him onto his stomach and straddling his arse. "Now, Professor Potter, hold still.." Draco slapped Harry's arse as had as he could. Harry flinched, but his eyes slowly began to shut, and he could feel the blood pooling at his groin. "Ahhh, I think he likes it," Said Draco, "Shall I do it again?" "No." Said Harry, nodding his head yes. He was harder now, it was becoming more difficult to hide his feelings as Draco continued to slap him harder and harder. Harry's breath grew shorter and more flustered. Draco could not help but pause for a moment, looking at his lover's gorgeous body. He stopped for a moment too long and suddenly Harry rolled over, with the strength that comes with a world-famous quidditch player, and Draco was sitting on his hips instead, with an erection almost as big as Harry's. "I think I'll fuck you now, Minister Malfoy, take you until you scream." Harry's voice was dripping with passion "And then you'll take me, yes? You are so tight in the mornings aren't you my love?" Draco took in a ragged breath "yes, Harry, please, please.. HOOT HOOT, with a noisy flurry of wings, Hedwig swooped through the entrance Harry had created for her, modelled on the muggle cat - flap, only in the roof. "Damn!" Said Harry, as he gently pushed Draco off him. " Who would that be?"  
  
'Draco - I need to see you in my office, as soon as possible. Harry should also be getting ready to work, his first class starts in half an hour. - Dumbledore'  
  
"He always knows," Grumbled Draco. "How can he expect me not to stay here, when you have to?" Harry chuckled. " At least he soundproofs the room for us. He is actually quite supportive." Both men rolled off the bed and began to get dressed, Harry into his dark green robes and Draco into a set of beautiful periwinkle blue. " Goodbye, my love," Said Harry, "Have a great day at the office after you talk to Dumbledore." " Yes, you too," Said Draco, "I'll see you tonight; we need to finish your punishment." Harry blushed at the thought, and headed out through the door.  
  
Draco left a few minutes after him, and headed towards Dumbledore's office. He loved Harry so much, who ever would have thought they would get together? All through their first six years at Hogwarts they hated each other, but then in their seventh year something had changed. Draco had begun to see that perhaps his father's ways were not right. And Harry stopped being an arrogant prick. Half way through seventh year they began dating, Harry sneaking into Draco's private chambers (his father had used his power to get them for him after he became Head Boy). At the end of that year, when Harry was injured in the last fight against Voldemort, Draco had thought he would surely die if Harry did. But Harry survived, and after defeating Voldemort, Harry and Draco moved in together. 'Our life is perfect.' Thought Draco to himself, walking past his old classrooms. People in the wizarding world were more supportive of gay men than they are in the muggle world, according to Harry. Draco didn't understand when Harry talked about 'homophobia'; what was wrong with the way they lived? And as Minister for Magic, no one had ever discriminated against Draco. Draco sighed as his thoughts turned towards work. He wished Harry did not have to live here in this castle, but as Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts he was obliged to live in the castle. Between Harry's teaching and playing Quidditch for England, and Draco being the Minister for Magic, they never really had as much time together as they wanted. Draco came to the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms. "Cockroach Cluster." He murmured to one of the Gargoyles and they sprang apart, the door opening. "Ah, Minister Malfoy, you got my owl," Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "Come in, come in, sit down. Tea, coffee?" "Tea would be nice, thank you sir." Draco still felt slightly intimidated by Dumbledore. After all. He was his old Headmaster, Harry's boss and, until Harry had completely come to strength and taken over the title, the most powerful wizard in the world. " There's no need to feel that way, Draco. You do not need to call me sir." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. He must have read Draco's mind. "Yes sir, I mean sorry sir, I mean sir.. Damn!" Draco grinned, "Ok, let's just not worry about it." Dumbledore laughed along with Draco. "I'm sure you are wondering, Draco, why I asked you to see me this morning." "Yeah," Answered Draco, "A bit." "Well, it has to do with Harry. I was wondering if you two are having problems?" "No! Not at all!" Draco was shocked. "Why? Harry hasn't said anything has he? Has he spoken to you about anything at all?" "No, no. Nothing like that. But I can see in his eyes that he is slightly unhappy. He loves you more than anything in the world, Draco" Draco blushed. He loved Harry too. He loved everything about that man! The way his eyes flashed when his was angry, the way he snored gently, the noises he made when he came as they made love. Draco could never live without Harry. "Ahh, yes. I can see in your eyes the same love. Do you think maybe it is time to. do something about it?" "Professor Dumbledore, what are you saying?" "I give you my blessing for a binding ceremony." Draco's heart leapt! The binding ceremony in the wizarding world was an honour, full of tradition. A wizard could not just ask his lover to be bound to him, an independent party had to give their blessing first, without be asked. Harry and Draco had talked about binding in the past, but they knew they had to wait until someone recognised the strength of their love for themselves. " Oh sir, thankyou so much! You'll never know how much this means to us!" Draco was delirious with excitement. Finally, he and Harry could show the world their love for each other. "That is quite alright," Laughed Dumbledore, "But I suggest now you leave for work. You may use the fireplace here, I have floo powder over there in the wine goblet." Draco grinned to himself as he grabbed a handful of powder and through it into the fire, his insides felt like they were full of sunshine. "Ministry of Magic!" And disappeared in the green flames. 'Wonderful,' thought Dumbledore 'Happiness is a great gift, and combined with love it makes the most powerful magic of all.' 


	2. Chapter 2 I love you

Disclaimer: (Whoops, I forgot to do this last time, forgive me it's my first fanfic.) I don't own any of these characters, places or anything. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, who must be an angel.  
  
Warning: As I've said, SLASH! If you don't like it, don't read it! And don't bother flaming me coz that doesn't bother me.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Harry sighed, dragging his feet as he walked slowly back to his rooms. Being a professor at Hogwarts was hard work, he had never quite realised how much effort his teachers had put in while he was a student. Harry believed in giving his students hands - on experience in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and finding nasty creatures to show to them was not as easy as it sounded. Hagrid helped him out quite a bit, but even once he had the creatures he still had to battle with them. A particularly nasty Boggart that day had caused a bit of mayhem, Harry had to send one of his students to Madame Pomfrey so she could be calmed down after her Boggart turned into a Dementor.  
  
'At least Draco will be back soon,' Harry thought. 'Maybe I could get Dobby to send us up some food and we could have a candle light dinner.' Suddenly Harry's thoughts were interrupted rudely by Snape.  
  
"Ah, Professor Potter. I have been meaning to talk to you for a few weeks now, but we never seem to get the chance. You seem to be slipping away from me. or spending all your time in the bedroom." Snape's upper lip curled in distaste. "And I thought Draco had such a promising life ahead of him. I don't know how you two manage to pretend to be so happy, indulging in such filthy habits."  
  
"What Draco and I do in our spare time behind closed doors has nothing to do with you, Snape. Unless you actually have something constructive to say to me, I would suggest you move." Harry was no longer intimidated by Snape. He had mastered occlumency sufficiently enough to stop him reading his mind, and was starting to be a particularly accomplished legilimens. And now that Snape was no longer his teacher or had any say over his future, Harry did not feel the need to keep his anger at bay.  
  
"I'm just concerned about the nature of your classes, Professor. I believe Miss. Aldercot was sent to the hospital wing today? Dear me, what sort of a teacher lets his classes get so out of hand his students need to be treated for hysteria?" Snape's voice was cold and quiet. "I will be watching you Potter. And if you are stupid enough to think that Dumbledore will be handing the school over to you any time soon, you have another thing coming." With that, Snape gave one last glare and swept away.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, fuming. How dare Snape think he wasn't a competent teacher? Harry would prefer for one his students to be scared by a Boggart than be killed by something worse out there in the wizarding world. Harry stomped on, up the stairs to his chamber. He banged open the door to find Draco bending over a small table, lighting candles and setting out some food.  
  
"Oh my love, you didn't!" Exclaimed Harry, his heart melting along with all his troubles. How could one man be so perfect, and know exactly what he wanted!  
  
"Yes, darling, I did," Said Draco, coming over and giving him a kiss. " Now sit down and eat, tell me why you look so upset."  
  
"Wait," Said Harry, "This first," and pulled Draco in for a deep kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, one had gripping his arse and the other one running through his straight, slick blonde hair. Draco's hands were caressing Harry's face, reaching up to touch his curly dark hair and around to the back of his neck to hold him tighter as the kiss deepened. Harry began to rub his hips against Draco's, and he felt Draco's breath hitch in his throat.  
  
"No, darling, not yet," Draco said huskily, breaking apart. "That is for dessert." And winking, he sat down to eat, motioning Harry to sit across from him. As they ate their meal, neither of them spoke. They ate slowly, looking into each other's eyes the whole time, both of them feeling the incredible passion they had between them. Finally Draco put down his knife and for and pushed his plate away. Harry did the same and both plates and their other dirty utensils melted through the table, leaving it empty except for the roses Draco had brought, the candles and their wine glasses. Draco began to fidget in his seat, looking slightly worried, and. embarrassed? Harry looked at him strangely. It was not like Draco to be embarrassed, he was normally so cool and collected. Harry wondered what was up, but before he could ask Draco cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
" Harry, we've been together since we were 17. That's 10 years now, and I love you even more than ever. You are my life, my everything. But lately I've been feeling like it's. no, I'm not explaining this very well." Draco was getting flustered. "What I want to say is that, I have never, ever felt like this about anyone, and you know that. In your eyes I think I see the same love."  
  
"Yes." said Harry cautiously, he was wondering where this was going. "I love you more than anything."  
  
" Which is why this should be so easy for me, but it's not! What I want to say is; Harry, I love you. I never want to be without you. Will you. do you want. Harry, I want to be bound to you. Will you be bound to me?" Harry's face was a picture of pure ecstasy.  
  
"Yes!! Yes yes yes yes yes!! Oh, Draco I love you so much!!!" Harry exclaimed. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden bracelet that would signify their future binding. He fastened it on Harry's wrist and lifted up his sleeve to reveal his own.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I already put mine on. I was so sure you would say yes and I couldn't helped myself." Draco grinned.  
  
"I don't mind at all!" Said Harry. "But who? What.when?"  
  
"That's what Dumbledore wanted to see me about. He gave us his blessing and reminded me of our love for each other."  
  
"Oh Draco!" Harry jumped up and grabbed Draco by the wrist, pulling him up. "I love, I love you, I love you. My life, my everything." He said, repeating what Draco had said earlier. He pulled Draco towards his bed, kissing him madly. "I have never wanted you, or loved you, more in my whole life."  
  
"Wait," Said Draco, smiling wickedly. "I told you this would be dessert." And he pulled a bottle of muggle body chocolate from his pocket.  
  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh." Whispered Draco, undoing Harry's robes. When Harry was naked he pushed him onto the bed, and undressed himself. Harry smiled as Draco lowered himself on top of him, and began to kiss him softly, running his hands all over the blonde's body. Draco was gorgeous. He had spent more time out doors since he met Harry and had turned a beautiful light honey colour, instead of his white complexion as a child. His hair had darkened too, but was still a fantastic blonde colour. Harry ran his hands over Draco's back, feeling his muscles and the softness of his skin. Draco sighed as Harry's hands reached his arse, and he could feel his arousal against Harry's, making him harder again. Draco pushed himself up, and grabbed the bottle of chocolate. He began to drizzle it all over Harry, with a line leading from his cheek down his neck to his toned chest. He ran it around each nipple, leaving a dot on each hard bud. He then continued down the middle of Harry's stomach, stopping just below his navel.  
  
"Mmm, lower." Sighed Harry, who had been arching his back in response to coolness of the chocolate.  
  
"My love, I do not need to taste chocolate to make me want to go lower, once I get to there. Now hush." Draco proceeded to lap up the line of chocolate, ever so slowly. Once he got to Harry's nipples he sucked hard on each one, and bit gently. Harry let out a ragged breath and his hips jerked involuntarily. "Draco. Draco." Draco laughed to himself. 'Imagine if Harry's students could see their professor now' He thought. Draco continued to follow the line of chocolate until it ended, and Harry's arousal was hard in front of him. Harry looked down at Draco, and without breaking eye contact Draco took Harry's whole length into his mouth. Harry let out a small scream of pleasure, and his head dropped back against the bed as he began to moan Draco's name. Draco continued to lick and suck Harry, as his moans grew louder. Draco could feel himself getting harder by the second, he loved the sounds his lover made when he was being pleasured, and as Draco took Harry all the way into the back his throat, he felt Harry tense as he grabbed at the pillows above his head, and suddenly he came, deep in Draco's throat, shouting Draco's name over and over. Draco came as well; seeing the look on Harry's face and the way his beautiful body arched up combined with his shouts were too much for him and he couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
As Draco made his way back up to Harry's face, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of his lover. "Scourgify." He muttered, and in an instant they were clean. Harry opened his eyes and kissed Draco softly as they snuggled in together.  
  
" I love you, I love you so much. You are perfect Draco." Harry murmured into Draco's ear, as they both drifted ff to a contented sleep, their bracelets glinting in the moonlight.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I have already had, it means so much to me. If anyone has any ideas about how I can make the story better, I promise you I will listen! Thanks to JasonIsaacsIsSexyAsHell for pointing that out to me, I hope this works a bit better and this chapter is easier to read than the last one. Also I'm sorry if I can't update this as often as I would like, but I'll try my hardest! 


	3. Chapter 3, The announcement

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters or places. The idea of binding in the magical world is, however, mine. My Own. My Precious.  
  
Warning: Naughty words and male sex. If u don't like it, or are not old enough to read it, don't.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Harry! Yes. there. no don't stop!" Draco's hips thrust up to meet Harry's, his back arching in pleasure as Harry relentlessly thrust into him. Harry grunted, acknowledging Draco's demand, but could not say more from the pure effort he was exerting. Draco's eyes were half closed, a smile played on his open lips. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the man he was making love to. Perfect. He must have said that about Draco at least 100 times a day, but there was no other word to describe him. Harry reached down with the hand that wasn't supporting him and slowly grasped Draco's arousal. Draco shouted Harry's name, and he began to buck into Harry's hand as Harry started to stroke him while continuing his thrusts. Both men were so close. Draco was writhing around, changing from trying to get Harry to apply more pressure with his hand, to bucking with his hips and simply lying there, enjoying all the sensations. Suddenly Harry tensed, and grabbing Draco's face and kissing him passionately, he came, filling Draco with his release. Draco came at the same time in between them, and lay back, relaxed and panting. Harry collapsed on top of Draco, trying to control his breathing and his emotions. Draco gently kissed his face,  
  
"Thankyou," he whispered to Harry, "For making me so happy. In more ways than one."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and having got his breathing under control, looked down at Draco grinning wickedly.  
  
"You think I'm finished? You need to be cleaned up." Harry was surprised at his boldness. Of course he and Draco made love regularly, and there was virtually nothing they hadn't done, but it was normally Draco who took the lead while he surrendered. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he made his way down to Draco's stomach and began to lick him clean. As Harry licked Draco's taught stomach and thighs he could feel himself returning. How, he wondered, I didn't think it was possible so quick. Judging from the hardening lump he could feel against his chest he guessed Draco was feeling it too. Harry smiled at Draco and played with his nipples for a few seconds before pulling Draco up onto his side and completely turning around so his head was level with Draco's now rock - hard arousal, his own arousal level with Draco's head. Harry wasted no time getting started, teasing Draco's slit with his tongue, taking him all the way into his mouth and then releasing him. Harry felt Draco gasp and pause before beginning to pay similar respects to him. Soon both men were screaming with pleasure and they came, filling each other.  
  
'Once last night and twice this morning,' thought Draco has he crawled down to where Harry was now half asleep, 'maybe I should have tried to bring this binding subject up a little earlier!'  
  
He wrapped his arms around the sleeping God next to him. Harry was truly a god, with his dark tanned skin as a result of years of quidditch practise in the sun, and his hair that was no longer uncontrollably messy, but as Harry grew had calmed itself down into dark curls, that hung loosely around his face and down to the nape of his neck. Draco smiled as his eyes ran down a muscled arm and saw the gold bracelet glinting on his wrist. He snuggled into Harry and was drifting back off to sleep. Thank God it was a Saturday, Harry had no classes and Draco always took the weekends off from the ministry. They could spend all day in bed together if they wanted.  
  
"Shit!" Harry bolted upright. "We're supposed to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch at 12!" Looking at his watch Draco saw that it was now 11.30. The two men scrambled out of bed. Harry bent over to grab some decent muggle clothes, and Draco stopped for a second and stared at him.  
  
"Come here," Draco growled.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"You. have something. there. just .on your chest." Draco said, pointing at an imaginary spot in the middle of Harry's chest.  
  
"Where?" Asked Harry, running his hands over his chest as he came closer to Draco.  
  
"Just. there. here." Said Draco, as he gripped Harry around his waist and started to kiss his chest. Draco licked at Harry's hard nipples and he could feel Harry's heart beating faster. Harry's knees went wobbly, and gripped Draco's back as his head fell back.  
  
"Shit, Draco. no. ahhhhhh. stop. mmm. yes, there. no, stop!" Harry suddenly knew where this was going to lead. "Draco, we were late last time because of you. I promised Ron we'd be on time."  
  
"Humph," Grumbled Draco, pulling away. "You never let me have any fun."  
  
Harry just gave him a look as he walked towards the bathroom, picking his clothes up on the way.  
  
"I'll be quick, you can have a shower after me. AFTER me." He added, as he saw the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes.  
  
Twenty minutes later, with both men dressed in muggle clothes, Harry and Draco set off for Hogsmeade, where they could apparate to Diagon Alley. From Diagon Alley they were going to muggle London, meeting Ron, Hermione and their partners for lunch at a café. Ron was married to a muggle woman named Celeste, whom he had met visiting his brother in France. Ron had told Celeste he was a wizard early on in their relationship, and she was mostly fine with it, but she was the reason they all met in London. She said she still felt nervous in all - wizarding places, as if everyone was staring at her because she was a muggle. Ron, Harry and Draco always denied that, saying no one could tell, but eventually they just gave up. Ron was now the head of Gringotts bank, and lived in a mansion just out of London, with holiday homes around Europe. Harry still remembered the days when Ron's family used to be the poorest at Hogwarts, and lived at the ramshackle old Burrow. Now Ron regularly topped the Daily Prophet's Top-10 Richest Wizards annual list.  
  
Hermione was head of the Auror department at the Ministry, and Draco regularly said she was the most valuable employee he had. Hermione was engaged to Charlie Weasley, who was still working with dragons. Hermione was also 4 months pregnant, and according to Harry and Draco, had never looked so good.  
  
As Harry neared the café, he could see his friends sitting there, talking and laughing.  
  
"I'm the luckiest man in the world," He said, turning to Draco. "I'm going to be bound to the most gorgeous man in the world, I have fantastic friends who are like family to me, I don't think I can take any more of this good luck!"  
  
"I know what you mean. We are so lucky." Said Draco, stepping closer to kiss Harry softly.  
  
This kiss deepened as both men forgot where they were and wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"Hey, you two!" A voice shouted. Harry and Draco broke apart. "Can't u keep your hands off each other for two minutes, even while you're out in public?" Ron was grinning as he waved them over to the table.  
  
Harry and Draco blushed and grinned as they sat down next to each other. Draco grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"What do you expect with the two most powerful wizards in the world?" He grinned, his eyes twinkling as he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Honestly!" "God, Malfoy, you're still so conceited!" "What a wanker." The table erupted with laughter and exclamation. Harry's friends had accepted Draco as one of them, now that they could see how in love Harry was. Although Ron had threatened at the beginning of their relationship to break Draco's nose if he ever hurt Harry, they were as close now as Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry sat back and listened as talk built around him. Hermione and Celeste were teasing Draco about the tiny silver bolt in his eyebrow, saying it was hardly fitting for the Minister of Magic to be so cool. Charlie and Ron were discussing their family's upcoming reunion, which Harry was invited to as an honorary member of the family. The waitress came and took their orders, and during a lull in the conversation, Harry decided to make his and Draco's announcement.  
  
"Guys, you are the best friends I, we," he said, glancing at Draco, "Could ever have. Which is why Draco and I wanted to tell you four first."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked curiously at Harry. Draco leaned back smiling, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Yesterday, Dumbledore gave us his blessing, and Draco and I have decided toe bound to each other. We ask for your blessing too."  
  
Harry looked around, expecting to see his friends with happy expressions on their faces. What he wasn't prepared for were looks of shock.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone! I've had to work the last couple of days so please forgive me. Thankyou to everyone for their reviews, they mean so much to me. It's also really hard for a straight chick to write gay sex scenes, so if anyone has any. ideas or um, experiences for me they would be greatly appreciated. Just tell me whether you mind me using your stuff or not in my story. Thank you thank you thank you for all your support! 


	4. Chapter 4, Why can't you see?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Except the idea of bonding. And that's about it. Damn. I could have been so rich.  
  
Warning: Blah blah if you're not 18. blah blah.. Or don't like slash, don't read this.. Blah. (I think u guys know the drill now.)  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Harry's expectant smile slid off his face as silence reigned around the table. Draco looked equally as confused. Why weren't their friends happy for them? This was the best thing they had ever done together in their whole lives. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, Draco, are you sure? I mean blimey, I didn't think you guys were that close."  
  
Harry saw red. "What do you mean, we weren't that close? We've been together for years. Did you think we were just in it for the fucking?" Hermione winced at the vulgar language, but Harry was past caring. Draco could see how worked up his lover was getting, but did not even try to stop him. Hell, he was getting angry too!  
  
"Well.. Mate, yeah.. I mean no!!! It's just." Ron's voice trailed off as he realised he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.  
  
Harry looked around at the others sitting at the table. "Is that what you all thought? That just because we were gay we only wanted a relationship for the sex?!?! You think that just because we're gay means that we didn't want a long-term, loving relationship, like you guys have?"  
  
Suddenly Hermione found the sugar packets very interesting, as did Celeste. Charlie seemed to be particularly taken with a dog being walked along the other side of the street, but Ron stared openly back at Harry, seemingly not knowing what to say.  
  
"I can't fucking believe this." Draco finally found the words to say what he wanted. "We thought you guys had accepted us. We thought that the strength of our love was obvious to everyone. Just on the way here we were saying how much we loved you guys, and your support. I would die for Harry. He would do the same for me. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Draco's last, shouted words made everyone in the café turn and stare.  
  
"It's just, well, can you guys see how big a commitment this is? You can't just get out of it when you feel like it." Said Hermione.  
  
"As if we would want to get out of it!" Harry's eyes were flashing with anger. "We want to be together for eternity. We want the happiness that we see in married couple's eyes, when they recognise and pledge their love. Because we love each other!" Harry and Draco met each other's gaze.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Muttered Draco after a moment of silence. They both stood up, threw some muggle money on the table and left. As they walked away, they could hear the other four arguing. Hermione was telling Ron how inconsiderate he was, but Charlie was defending Ron, saying Hermione hadn't exactly helped the situation. Celeste didn't seem to be able to say anything.  
  
Harry and Draco stormed down the street, into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down inside, Draco curling his lip slightly at the shabby surroundings but Harry was still too angry to care. How dare they? Why on earth could they not see the feelings he and Draco had for each other. Thinking about it made him ball his fists up in anger, Draco, noticing this, gently took one of his hands and kissed it softly.  
  
"Let it go, my love." Draco spoke soothing words to Harry. "They will come to their senses soon and see what it is we feel. In the mean time, we still have each other."  
  
Harry felt his anger melting away. Draco Malfoy, who used to be so arrogant and unfeeling, seemed to be able to calm him in seconds. He let out a long breath.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. It still makes me so..!"  
  
"No, that's not helping." Draco interrupted. "Just let it go."  
  
Harry grumbled under his breath for a few minutes, although not as angry as he was before. Soon he got up, went to the bar, ordered two glasses of Firewhisky and brought them back to the table. Draco raised an eyebrow, Harry wasn't normally a big drinker. They both enjoyed Butterbeer, but it was normally Draco who drank anything stronger. And at 1.30 in the afternoon, thought Draco, checking his watch. Oh well, he thought, tipping his head back and downing the glass. Maybe it will calm him down a bit.  
  
A few hours later Draco struggled to lead a very drunk Harry up the stairs to his rooms. Honestly, he thought, he must have drunk a whole bottle of that stuff. And he knows he can't hold alcohol very well.  
  
"D-Draco." Harry stuttered. "I. shtill love you. We don't need. anyone. anyone else."  
  
I could do with someone else, Draco thought, you're not exactly as light as a feather. Still, he found Harry highly amusing when he was like this. All the way through the grounds of Hogwarts he had been talking dirty to Draco, and although the blond knew he had no idea what he was saying, he couldn't help but laugh and be slightly turned on.  
  
"Can we fuck now? Please please please please?" Here we go again, thought Draco.  
  
"You are shho sexy, my love. I would be so tight around your hard c-cock. You would take me till I screamed."  
  
Highly unlikely, thought Draco, as he finally managed to get Harry into the bedroom. You would be asleep before I even began.  
  
Draco lay Harry gently down on the bed, and pulled his outer clothing off. Harry smiled in a drunken way, misinterpreting Draco's intentions.  
  
"Yesh, Draco. I want you. you. are so. fucking.fan..tas..tic." Harry's voice trailed off as the sleep charm Draco had performed seconds ago took affect.  
  
Draco smiled at the man laying spreadeagled on the bed. He managed to rip the blankets out from underneath him, and covered the sleeping Harry, then conjured up some more for himself. Hope he doesn't feel it too bad in the morning, Draco thought, as he headed towards the couch.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry, guys!!!! I feel awful for taking this long to update. You must all hate me! If I wasn't me and didn't know how this was going to end, I'd hate me too! But I must say once again, thankyou so much for all your reviews and support. It means so much to me, especially when no-one in my 'real world' has any ideas I'm writing this, not even my best friend. And if they did, they wouldn't be very supportive. SO thanks again, I love you all and please don't hate me! 


	5. Chapter 5 In the storeroom

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. It's kind of like playing chess with someone else's set, this fanfic stuff. You don't own the pieces; you just move them to suit you.  
  
Warning: Naughty naughty words, male sex, VERY adult themes. If you're not old enough or don't like this kind of thing, why the hell are you reading it?  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Draco woke to the sound of Harry heaving in the bathroom. He rolled over to block out the noise, and fell off the couch with a heavy thud.  
  
"Shit." He muttered, dragging himself back up, and snuggling into his blankets again. Sleep would not come, however, and he lay awake listening as Harry made his way out of the bathroom and back to bed, evidently with his eyes closed by the sounds of things crashing around him. Draco sighed and sat up. Memories of the previous day flooded back to him, and he felt the hair on his arms prick up with indignation. How dare their friends not support what they wanted to do? What right did they have to think it was all about the sex for him and Harry? Draco smiled to himself, despite his anger. True, the sex was fantastic, how could sex with Harry not be? Yet there was more than that, a bond that could not be broken. True, undying love. Draco sighed as he stood up. Oh well, he thought. Can't change the way they feel, there's no use getting worked up about it. He glanced over at Harry, whose head was shoved underneath some pillows in an attempt to block out the morning sunlight. Draco chuckled slightly.  
  
"Caffe Corpuloto." He muttered, and two cups of strong black coffee appeared on the table. Picking one up, he stalked over to the bed, leaning over to shake Harry slightly with his free hand.  
  
"Coffee, my love. Nice and fresh. Good for. headaches."  
  
"No. Don't.want any.thing. Go 'way."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Ok, dear. I'll leave it here if you change your mind." Draco set the coffee cup back down on the table, and pointing his wand at it, muttered something. He then drank his own cup quickly, and dressing just as fast, left the rooms, intent on going for a walk.  
  
Harry rolled over and looked blearily at the coffee sitting on the table near him. The man was right, he thought. Coffee did help. He had made it for Draco enough times to know that it at least got you up out of bed, which was more than Harry was feeling capable of at the moment. He got up and stumbled over to the table. Bringing the cup to his lips, he sipped slowly. He could feel energy slowly flowing to his limbs, and downing the rest of the cup, made his way to the shower.  
  
Draco prowled around the corridors impatiently. It was over two hours since he had left Harry, and yet by the look of the stolen Marauders Map, Harry had not yet left the rooms. But wait, the little labelled dot indicating Harry's presence began to make it's way out of his rooms and down the corridor next to the one Draco was in. Draco looked to his left and saw, amazingly, the Room of Requirement. Empty Storeroom, empty storeroom, thought Draco urgently. Empty storeroom. He yanked the door open and disappeared inside, just as Harry rounded the corner.  
  
Harry swept along the hallway, intent on finding Draco. He payed no attention as the door near him opened but as he passed it a strong arm reached out and pulled him inside. Harry felt lips be pressed against his in a firm kiss, Draco's tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. But Harry pulled away.  
  
"You prick. You put something in my coffee, didn't you? I've been hot as.." But Draco's voice cut him off.  
  
"Hush now Harry," The voice was low and sexy, but hard in a way that made Harry's knees shake. "I've wanted you so much, my sexy little bitch, ever since you got so angry yesterday. But your. decision to get so intoxicated meant I had to wait. And now you need to learn your lesson.."  
  
Harry grew hard at the promise, and when Draco's lips found his and he felt a tongue deep inside his mouth he felt himself tighten even more.  
  
"Mmm, Draco." He murmured when their soft lips finally parted.  
  
"No. That will not do." Draco stepped back immediately, removing the heat that Harry was enjoying so much, causing him to open his mouth in protest. But Draco cut him off. "There are rules now, Professor Potter. Rules that you must obey, or certain activities will be ceased immediately. Understand?"  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded. Draco's eyes were cold, but full of fire at the same time.  
  
"Rule number one; You are not to say anything. Sighs of. pleasure, moaning and screaming will be accepted, and I do expect to hear them. But no words, be they demanding or otherwise, will be tolerated. Rule number two: I am king. You worship me. And rule number three, no touching anything. To help with this." Draco pulled his wand out of hi pocket, muttered something and Harry instantly felt his hands being tied behind his back. He opened his mouth to protest, but Draco reached out and placed a finger over his lips. "No, my love. That would be breaking the rules. We wouldn't want to be doing that now, would we? Especially seeing as you're so eager." Draco's eyes were trailing down Harry's body and came to rest on the arousal that was quite obvious underneath Harry's trousers. Draco felt himself go hard as he stepped closer to Harry and reached out with one hand to rub Harry's crotch. Harry sighed at the touch, and pressed himself closer to Draco.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" Draco teased. "You want me to touch you. stroke you until you can't bear it anymore? Then maybe I'll take you in my mouth and swallow everything you give? After that I'll fuck you so deep you get hard again, and you'll come all over again. Is that what you wanted to say?"  
  
Harry nodded desperately, his eyes full of tears at the thought of Draco doing those things to him.  
  
"Well then, we'll see what we can do." Draco ran a hand from Harry's mouth to the top of his trousers, and slowly undid the button, and slid the zipper down. Harry wriggled his hips in an attempt to have the trousers slip down further, but Draco was already there, pushing those, and his boxer, down to his knees.  
  
Draco let his eyes rest upon Harry's now weeping erection. "Beautiful." He whispered. "Did anyone ever tell you what a beautiful cock you have, Harry? How much they wanted to touch it. suck on it?"  
  
Harry whimpered as Draco ran a finger down the length of his arousal, lightly brushing his sac, and then brought it up to the tip again. Draco suddenly grasped him firmly, and began to run one had up and down his length while the other hand alternated between playing with his testicles and teasing the slit, which was now quite slick with pre-come.  
  
Harry could feel himself start to thrust into Draco's hand as Draco placed more pressure on his downward strokes, but too soon Draco pulled away. Harry moaned, but when he saw Draco's hands reach for the blonde's belt buckle he licked his lips at what he knew was coming next. Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco and took him all the way into his mouth, until he could feel him against the back of his throat. Draco's eyelids fluttered and his head rolled back as his entire cock was surrounded in warmth.  
  
"I know I said I would be doing thins to you, Harry dear, but I do believe you were born to do this to me. Your sexy little mouth, the way it stretches to have me. Those big green eyes, everything about you was made to pleasure me, wasn't it? You may nod, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, with the entire length of Draco in his mouth, which caused his throat muscles to tighten around him. Draco gasped and reached a hand down to Harry's head, forcing him into a rhythm. Harry pulled and released Draco, whilst Draco's pushes became more insistent, and he began thrusting his hips to fuck Harry's mouth harder.  
  
"Ooooh, yes Harry. there. Come on, harder. ahh, feels good." Draco could feel himself building towards climax, and grabbing Harry's hair pulled him off. Harry's eyes once again turned beseeching, like a little puppy.  
  
"You can't make me feel guilty, you little slut." Draco whispered, pulling Harry to his feet. "I have a better use for you."  
  
Draco knelt down and pulled Harry's shoes, socks, trousers and boxers off him and threw them away.  
  
"I'm going to untie you now, you may not touch yourself. Understand? You are still not allowed to talk."  
  
Draco untied Harry's hands and pushed him up against the wall. Draco fumbled around in his pockets for a second before pulling out a tube of lubricant. He coated his fingers and slid one around to Harry's opening as Harry wrapped one leg around him. Draco pushed his finger through the initial resistance and felt Harry sigh against his neck. Draco added another finger and began to stretch Harry slowly. Another finger joined the first two, and Draco began to search for the gland which would surely please Harry. Harry moaned as his fingers brushed the spot, and Draco smiled and withdrew. Draco grabbed Harry's other leg and wrapped it around his waist, supporting Harry's weight between himself and the wall. With one slick move, he entered Harry, and paused for a moment to catch his breath.  
  
Harry wriggled his hips to encourage Draco to move, and all of a sudden Draco began to thrust, pushing in and out of Harry relentlessly. Harry's mouth moved to form an 'O' shape, and Draco grinned. He continued thrusting, pushing Harry harder and harder against the wall each time. Harry pushed his hips forwards to meet the thrusts, and soon both men were shouting in unison.  
  
All to soon Draco came, filling Harry with his seed, and the sensation drove Harry over the edge as well. The two men slid down to the floor, Draco still inside Harry who was sitting on his thighs.  
  
"You can speak now." Draco whispered, and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Draco, that was. fucking amazing! You are a god!"  
  
Draco kissed Harry gently. "You liked it? Being called a bitch, a slut?"  
  
"Hell yes. I'm your slut, Draco, you better believe it. And I know you didn't mean it in a nasty way. Um, is this the room of requirement?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Sure is. Come on, we better leave before someone finds us."  
  
The two men stood up and fixed themselves up quickly, Harry took Draco's hand as the walked towards the door. The door opened, and they were both blinded temporarily by the light. After Harry had blinked a few times, he saw with a shock who were standing in front of him. Snape and Dumbledore. And by the looks on their faces, they had heard the session that had just happened. Dumbledore shook his head and motioned for them to follow him. Unclasping their hands and bowing their heads like naughty schoolboys, they followed. Snape had never looked happier. 


	6. Chapter 6 It would be an honour

Disclaimer: Do I need to say this every time? Really? Ok. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I also can't lay claims to some of the ideas. They belong to J.K. Rowling. All hers. Not mine.  
  
Warning: Slash. Do not get offended, coz I have warned you. If you are under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this either, but if you have read this far, what's to stop you reading the rest?  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
As they made their way to Dumbledore's office, Harry could feel his heart beating rapidly with every step. What the hell was going on? Why was everything bad happening all of a sudden? Harry couldn't believe that he and Draco had been caught - how embarrassing! Of course Dumbledore knew of what was involved in their relationship, but Harry and Draco never tried to flaunt their sex life.  
  
Glancing over at Draco, he was reminded of Ron by the look of shame in the man's eyes. Yes, Ron in their second year, after they had flown Mr. Weasley's car into the Womping Willow on the first day of term. Thinking of Ron brought the events of yesterday back into Harry's mind, and he felt anger surge up over his embarrassment. He made a vow to himself that if he wasn't fired from this incident, he would go and visit Ron and Hermione himself and make them understand why Harry and Draco wanted to be bound to each other.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he realised they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sit down." Dumbledore waved his wand and created two chairs directly in front of his desk and one more off to the side. Harry and Draco sat silently down next to each other, their hearts sinking. Snape also sat down, with a look of complete joy on his face, as if all his birthdays had come at once.  
  
"Please explain how this, incident, came to occur." Dumbledore's voice was tinged with disappointment. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco beat him to it.  
  
"It was my fault, um, sir. I seduced Harry. He had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Indeed," Said Dumbledore. "I highly doubt that. From what we heard, both of you were intensely involved." Both men blushed; the thought of Dumbledore listening while they made love was enough to make anyone embarrassed. However, there seemed to be a note of. . . laughter (?) in Dumbledore's voice. Harry dared to look up from the floor to see that Dumbledore wasn't wearing the grave look he expected. Harry felt his heart lift a tiny little bit.  
  
"I must impose upon both of you the seriousness of your actions. If a student had have heard, or indeed walked in on you two, I doubt either of you would escape public exposure. Harry, you would probably not keep your job." Harry felt his heart sink again. "Do you both understand?"  
  
Draco and Harry nodded mutely, neither seeming to be able to find the correct words to say. Snape looked positively delirious with excitement, no doubt expecting some form of punishment or downgrading to now occur.  
  
"Draco, as Minister of Magic, I personally could not see that you were. . . made aware. . . of the consequences of your actions as I could Harry. But please note that you would be held equally as responsible."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco whispered.  
  
"However, seeing as no student caught you, and you did not seem to. . . harm . . . the Room of Requirement in any way, I see no reason to hold this against either of you."  
  
Harry and Draco's heads snapped upwards as their faces broke out in equal expressions of joy and relief. Snape, however, looked mutinous.  
  
"Headmaster, I, surely there needs to be, do we not need to take more action to insure an incident such as this does not reoccur?"  
  
"Severus, I trust that neither Draco nor Harry will indulge in such habits anywhere more public than Harry's rooms from now on. Am I right?" Both men nodded profusely. "I do think that they have learnt their lesson."  
  
Snape shot a murderous look at Harry and made to stand up and leave.  
  
"Before you go, Severus, I do wish to discuss an important matter with the three of you."  
  
Snape slowly settled back down in his seat, and three pairs of eyes bored into Dumbledore's. The tone of his voice had made Draco think that this was not a simple matter of changing the password to the kitchen. As it turned out, Draco was right.  
  
"As you all know, I am getting old. A wizard cannot live forever, and I have had more than my fair share of the gloriousness of life. This leaves me with the task of replacing myself as the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
Snape, Harry and Draco sat straight up in their chairs, not saying a word, feeling the air in the room tingle with nervous energy.  
  
"Severus, you have served as a fantastic Deputy Headmaster since Minerva retired. For this reason. . ."  
  
Dumbledore paused and glanced around him, the whole room seemed tense, the air, the furniture and all the people in it.  
  
"I wish for you to remain in that position. Harry I would like for you to accept my offer to become Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beginning your appointment next year."  
  
Harry could not believe his luck - he had gone from nearly being fired to becoming Headmaster in one day!  
  
"Professor, I don't know what. . ."  
  
"No, Dumble - I mean, Headmaster. Surely not Potter!" If Snape was angry before, it was nothing compared to now. "How can you, do you really - . Do you honestly believe Potter is a good role model to the students, given his - preference?" Snape's eyes flashed maliciously at Draco as he drew the last word out slowly.  
  
Harry, Draco and Dumbledore jumped to their feet. "Severus, you are out of line. I expect you to curb your obvious dislike for Harry and Draco's relationship if you wish to continue working here. This school is, and always will be, a place of acceptance. I value you, and your amazing expertise, but if you refuse to work to support Harry, I will fire you before I end my term as headmaster."  
  
"I, I apologise, professor. I just let my . . . shock cloud my mind. Do you truly believe Potter is the best man for the position?"  
  
"Yes I do. Do you accept my offer, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook himself, having forgotten that he hadn't yet given Dumbledore an answer. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir. It would be an honour."  
  
Harry and Draco turned to each other with elated grins on their faces and hugged as if they would never let go. Snape sneered and swept out of the room, crashing into things as he left.  
  
"Oh dear." Said Dumbledore. "I do hope accepts the idea. I feel that he will, he just needs time. You must be very understanding, Harry. You must accept the way he feels about this, and realise that he will eventually see the wrong in his principals. Until then, do try not to cause any trouble."  
  
"Yes Sir. And thank you!"  
  
"It is my pleasure Harry. I would also like to add that your links with Draco, as Minister for Magic, have had no impact on my decision. You will be the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."  
  
"I doubt that sir, you have been fantastic, but I thank you so much for your confidence."  
  
"You are welcome. You may leave now, if you wish, and I trust that you, Draco, will congratulate Mr. Potter in a place far more private than the Room of Requirement."  
  
Both men grinned, and nodding to Dumbledore left the office. They virtually ran back to Harry's rooms, and fell on to the bed, kissing madly.  
  
"I love you so much, congratulations!" Draco gibbered. "You are fantastic, Dumbledore was so right to choose you."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a kiss. Suddenly he remembered his vow to himself, and stopped what he was doing. Tomorrow, he decided, he would face Ron and Hermione. But for now, however, he had more important things to do. Turning his attention back to Draco he grinned wickedly.  
  
"You better congratulate me a bit better that. You'll have to work harder from now one, Minister. I am the Headmaster." Harry's hand reached down and undid his belt buckle. Draco smiled, licked his lips and slowly made his way down . . .  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! I hope no one was offended by the huge amount of smut in the last chapter, I've been doing * research * in restrictedsection and I got some very naughty ideas. I am so grateful to everyone who has reviewed, you don't know how much it means to me that someone actually supports what I'm writing about. I've been thinking about poor Dumbledore and how he never seems to get any, but I can't really bring my self to write about someone that old having sex so unless anyone really wants me too, my Dumbledore won't be getting any. Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed, hopefully I'll be able to update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7, I couldn't survive without yo...

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own anything. What a surprise. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Who is now one of the richest women in the world. Except for the song, that belongs to George Michael.  
  
Warning: Slash slash slash. If you've read to this far then you probably have an idea what I'm talking about, but if they idea suddenly repulses you now, don't read anymore.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Harry sighed as he rolled over, his arm stretching out seeking Draco. Nothing. He opened his eyes and seeing the place in his bed next to him empty, sat up. Harry could see steam wafting out of the bathroom along with Draco's (quite shocking) singing:  
  
"Well I guess it would be nice, If I could touch your body I know not everybody Has got a body like you.  
  
But I've got to think twice Before I give my heart away, And I know all the games you play, Because I play them to."  
  
Harry grinned as he swung his legs out of bed and padded over into the bathroom. He stripped his boxers off and quietly stepped into the shower behind Draco, who was singing into the shampoo bottle with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey Sexy," Harry purred into Draco's ear "You do realise what your singing does to me. . ." Draco jumped slightly at Harry's sudden presence, but turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"I can guess. . . Makes you super hot. . .?"  
  
"Well no actually, it makes me want to vomit. You really can't sing." Harry laughed at the shocked expression on Draco's face. Draco pulled away from Harry in indignation, but Harry held him tight. "But you make me hot. I don't think anyone else could ever make me as hot as you."  
  
Draco ceased struggling and gave Harry a quick, sly kiss. Harry gripped the back of his head and held him there, and deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth he heard a sigh but couldn't figure out which one of them it came from. Draco pulled away with his eyes blazing with passion. He lifted his arms up and pulled Harry's head back and latched on to the sensitive spot just under Harry's ear with his teeth.  
  
Draco bit and sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark Harry would have trouble hiding for days. Harry slowly began to melt into his arms, and Draco reached an arm around his waist and tightened his grip. Pulling back to look at his handiwork, Draco was satisfied the mark would last, and let Harry's head back upright to look into his eyes.  
  
"You are so incredibly beautiful, headmaster." Draco whispered, grinning. Harry whimpered in agreement as the hand that was holding his head grasped his erection. Harry bucked hard into the hand, gasping at the friction.  
  
"Oh, you like that?" Draco whispered softly. "You like the warmth, the strength? The fact that it's me?" Harry nodded feverishly, unable to stop his hips thrusting into Draco's hand. "Well," continued Draco "I know somewhere warmer. . . stronger. . . even more. . . me."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he understood what Draco was getting at, and grabbing the shampoo he turned Draco around and pushed him up against the wall. Draco shivered, both at the sudden coldness and at Harry's sudden clarity and strength. He dropped his head against the wall and braced himself with his arms as Harry pushed one slippery finger into him. And then another. It was all Draco could do not to cry out as Harry scissored his fingers, stretching him slowly. He couldn't help it when Harry brushed over his prostate, and Harry's fingers suddenly withdrew.  
  
Draco tried not to moan from the sudden feeling of emptiness, but it was short lived a he felt something much bigger and just as slick at his entrance. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's ear. "I love you." He whispered, as he pushed slowly into Draco.  
  
Both men paused for a second, before Draco whispered "Harry, move!" Harry pulled out and plunged back in, setting into a rhythm that was just enough to keep both of them from coming. However, soon they forgot about that and sped up, Harry reaching around to grab Draco's weeping erection, and pumping a couple of times felt Draco come all over his hand. The sudden clenching around Harry's own erection drove him over the edge, and he came with Draco, the blonde's name on his lips as he filled him with hot seed.  
  
***  
  
After they had calmed down and washed and dried each other off, the two men discussed their plans for the day.  
  
"I made a vow yesterday that if I wasn't fired I would go and see Ron and Hermione today and sort things out." Harry told his lover, their hands entwined and bracelets glinting in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you? I can take the day off work. Most of the departments aren't operating today anyway, it's a wizard holiday."  
  
"No, I think I should go by myself, I haven't got classes today either. There is no use two of us getting worked up and angry. I'll just go there and tell them exactly how we feel and that it's going to happen whether they support us or not. Then it's up to them what they do." Harry's eyes narrowed as he felt the anger rising up in his belly.  
  
"Hey, hey." Draco kissed him softly. "Don't get worked up about it now. That sounds like a good plan, just try and keep your cool. No matter what happens we still have each other."  
  
Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, and lent forward to kiss him softly. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I know." Draco grinned softly. "Now go, before I need a repeat performance of our shower experience."  
  
Harry laughed and jumped off the bed, then walked out the door with one last blown kiss to Draco.  
  
***  
  
He pressed the magical intercom button on the gate and waited. Ron's head appeared just before Harry, and looked surprised to see him.  
  
"Harry, what. . . what are you doing here??"  
  
"We need to talk, Ron. Is Hermione here?"  
  
"Yes, she and Charlie have the day off. Wait a sec, I'll bring you through."  
  
With that, Harry felt a burst of green flames around him and suddenly he was in a grand entrance hall. Ron was already standing there, and as Harry was getting his bearings, Hermione and Charlie rushed in as well.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around him. "We were so worried. We thought you'd never want to speak to us again! And with today being a holiday and all we decided to come here and talk about how we could ever make it up to you!"  
  
"Well, I can think of one pretty good way." Harry said, not exactly embracing Hermione, but not pushing her away either. She pulled away, looking a bit ashamed.  
  
"Look, Harry, mate. Come and sit down and let's talk about it." Ron led the way through a series of beautifully decorated, large rooms. They settled into a sitting room with fantastically soft chairs, and a house elf came and brought them all tea. Hermione pursed her lips as she saw the elf, but said nothing. She didn't, however, accept the tea.  
  
"Look, Harry, we are really sorry." Charlie started. "We never meant to hurt you and Draco. And we understand why you would be so upset."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it.  
  
"We understand what incredible prats we were, mate. We should have realised how strong your relationship was. Now that we've talked about it, we did know that you two were in love, we were just too. . . stupid to realise how much it would mean to you guys to be bound to each other."  
  
"Harry, we are so sorry!" Hermione looked as though she was about to cry. "Please forgive us, we support you and Draco in everything you do."  
  
Harry looked around at his friends. They all looked truly sorry, Hermione was sniffling as she tried to hold back tears. Harry grinned.  
  
"You guys, you don't know how much this mean to me. You are my best friends, I didn't think I could live the rest of my life without you."  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran to give Harry another hug; this time he hugged her back warmly. Charlie and Ron also stood up, looking as if the weight of the world had just come off their shoulders. Harry looked around at all of them, and felt as if all his Christmases had come at once. He couldn't believe his good luck.  
  
"Oh Harry," Said Hermione. "We love you and Draco so much, we felt just awful after you got so angry."  
  
"Well, that's over now." Said Harry, smiling. "Um, I have some other news."  
  
All four of them sat back down, Ron, Charlie and Hermione sensing it was important.  
  
"I, uh, Dumbledore has asked me to take over being Headmaster of Hogwarts when he retires at the end of this year."  
  
All three of his friends starting exclaiming at once, and Harry laughed. He was surrounded by his best friends, and he couldn't have felt better.  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for taking so long guys! I've just started college so everything has been kind of stressful, but I wagged today so I could finish this and post it! I love you all for your reviews, the support is fantastic. If anyone wants to read another fantastic story read 'For the love of an elf', it's a LOTR ficcy by Slash1 and I got the inspiration for Draco and Harry's super-strong love from there. It's awesome. I've also had some ppl ask whether I'm going to let Snape have any action, and than maybe it would make him less mean. I hate Snape with all my heart, so he will remain the baddy who gets nothing, okies? Love you all, please don't hate me for taking so long. I swear that there will be another update this time next week! 


End file.
